


The Fire God Wants You to Go Away

by tuesday



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Kink Meme, Murdock's sad face, Schmoop, Sulking, basejumping, interrupted puppet play, this song has no words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone had ever asked him, B.A. would've told them that yes, he would pay good money to get Murdock to shut up and stop pestering him.  He'd be lying, but he'd defend that position to the death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire God Wants You to Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> I've mentioned that this is my ridiculous schmoop fandom, right? Right? Well, there's another warning for you. Written for the kink meme for the prompt, "After an argument where BA hits a little deeper than he actually means to, Murdock gives him what he wants. He shuts up. This bothers BA far more than he thinks it should. He realizes how badly he must have actually hurt the other man and goes about trying to fix it. Does not have to be slashy, friendship would work, but I would not be objected to sexytimes either. ;)"
> 
> Warnings: drugging someone to get them on a plane, brief references to violence, emotional distress.

If anyone had ever asked him, B.A. would've told them that yes, he would pay good money to get Murdock to shut up and stop pestering him. He'd be lying, but he'd defend that position to the death.

"That's blatantly untrue," Murdock said. "You love me."

"Like a hole in the head," B.A. said.

"I cook for you!"

"And force me onto aircraft you seem intent on crashing."

"I've saved your life a bunch of times!"

"After endangering it."

"I entertain you all the time while you're working."

"Annoy me is more like it."

"But I," Murdock paused, and if B.A. had been paying less attention to the engine and more to Murdock at the time, he'd have noticed how Murdock had deflated, like someone had let all the air out of the world. "I love you."

"The feeling's not mutual," B.A. said firmly, because Murdock always knew he didn't mean it. After that, Murdock went quiet, and B.A. figured he'd gotten distracted trying to weaponize the power tools again. When he finally looked up, Murdock was gone, but he'd left a handmade poppet behind.

"Ridiculous," B.A. huffed out, amused and kind of touched despite himself. He slipped it into his pocket and headed off to let Hannibal know the armored truck was ready, having already forgotten the conversation.

—

At first, B.A. thought Murdock was just more easily distractible than usual.

When B.A. was working on putting together a makeshift flamethrower, Murdock had paused in his own preparations to put on a puppet play. "The fire god is angry," Murdock said in a high-pitched voice.

"The fire god wants you to go away," B.A. said, grabbing a wrench.

To his surprise, Murdock got; he dropped the puppets to go back to shaping the metal plating.

A couple nights later, B.A. was laid up with a relatively minor gunshot wound. (It hadn't hit any bones, organs, or major arteries, had gone through and through.) Murdock said, "You know what would make you feel better? A song!"

"You know what would really make me feel better? You shutting your face," B.A. managed, lying in bed with his eyes closed.

Murdock strummed through a couple of songs, but for some reason he didn't actually sing. After a few minutes, he put the guitar aside, and B.A. could hear his footsteps quietly retreating. B.A. considered calling after Murdock that he wasn't actually asleep, but when he thought about it, he was kind of tired anyway.

B.A. knew something was wrong, though, when the next airplane ride ended in B.A. waking up to _Face_ holding his toast points and tapenade. "What did you do with Murdock?" B.A. accused, woozy and still not fully recovered from being shot.

"Nothing!" Face had already looked nervous, but now he looked even more-so, like any moment B.A. was going to whip out a pistol and finally make good on all those death threats. "He left this for you."

"Murdock never lets anyone else take any credit for his cooking," B.A. said suspiciously. "Not even presentation."

"He said you'd take it better from me." Face put the food next to B.A. and stepped back, hands up.

"Now I know you're lying." Murdock never believed anything less than that he was everyone's favorite teammate.

"I don't know, he was kind of weird about it," Face said. "I'll just—" He made a gesture like he was going to leave, and B.A. grabbed his shirtfront.

"What do you mean, weird?"

"He promised me I wouldn't have to get involved," Face blurted out, "in your weird-ass lover's quarrel."

"_What_."

Face took advantage of B.A.'s surprise to slip away. "Don't know anything else!" He backed up for the door. "And I don't really want to." He paused. "Think of it this way: at least you're not focused on the airplane now?" Before B.A. could react, Face skidded out the door and away.

—

So the problem was B.A. This was an easy fix, B.A. thought. He'd just try being nicer to Murdock for a few days.

Murdock did a big spaghetti dinner for the team that evening, and B.A. said, "Thanks," as sincerely as he knew how. "You always make the best meatballs."

Murdock's eyes went wide, and he quickly moved on to loading up Hannibal's plate.

. . . Maybe this would be a little harder than B.A. first assumed.

—

B.A. tried again the next morning. "Murdock, you know that I appreciate you, right?"

Murdock laughed nervously, and his eyes skittered left, then right. "I, uh. I—"

"Stop teasing Murdock," Hannibal said, clapping a hand on Murdock's shoulder. "We need him focused for this supply run."

—

"No, really," B.A. said two days later, trying out the speech he'd practiced in the mirror several dozen times. "I value your contributions to the—"

Murdock made a tiny startled noise, and B.A. had some small hope that maybe he was starting to get through to him.

Of course, that was when they were interrupted by nine armed guards and had to base jump off the rooftop.

—

"Look." B.A. had cornered Murdock in the storage unit the team was renting under an assumed name. "You've got to know that I—"

"Stop!" Murdock put his hands over his ears. "Stop, okay? I get it. I get that you don't—but you don't have to keep rubbing it in, alright?" Murdock sniffled and covered his face with one hand. "I'll leave you alone." Murdock made a horrible, wet sound, like he was trying and failing not to cry.

B.A. stared for a long moment, time enough for Murdock to make that horrible sound again. "What the fuck."

Murdock turned away, and B.A. reached forward to grab his shoulder. Murdock flinched, but B.A. didn't let go, pulled him in closer instead.

"Don't—"

"Shut up," B.A. said, "and take your hug like a man."

Murdock shuddered and mashed his face into B.A.'s shoulder, his hands tentatively reaching up to rest on B.A.'s back. "Does this mean—"

"You are never, under pain of death, allowed to repeat this," B.A. said, running a soothing hand up and down Murdock's spine, "but you're my best friend."

"Really?" Murdock asked in a small and quiet voice, like he couldn't quite believe B.A.

B.A. heaved a mental sigh and wondered how he got himself into this bullshit. "And no matter what I say," he said slowly, unbelieving that he was actually going to say this out loud, "I love you."

"Oh." Murdock's arms had tightened to the point it was nearly painful, but B.A. had already decided this hug would end when Murdock wanted it to. "I, I love you, too."

"I know," B.A. said, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Murdock's head. "I know."

—

AND THEN THEY DONE SEX, THE END.


End file.
